<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Outlawed for Freedom by TaiJanai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576778">Outlawed for Freedom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaiJanai/pseuds/TaiJanai'>TaiJanai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Mainly Hurt, Manipulation, Time Skips, in a weird limbo between irl and rp, planned to be a drabble but went on too long, the violence is cut out dw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:28:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaiJanai/pseuds/TaiJanai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elytras are illegal in the Dream SMP. Flying is illegal on the Dream SMP, outside of tridents. </p>
<p>That means every pair of wings. </p>
<p>Dream is very serious about his rules.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity &amp; Clay | Dream, Clay | Dream &amp; Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Outlawed for Freedom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>-Multiple time skips, from literally the beginning of the server to the very current (as of Feb 20).<br/>-I'm sorry Dream apologists, this is not for you. Unless you like him being a manipulative maaaan.<br/>-Dream is not human, more of a monster than anything.</p>
<p>Enjoy! (Twitter @Tai_Janai)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, there’s a way to get rid of your wings, right, Bad?”</p>
<p>Bad turned to his friend in his newly made world for a new SMP.</p>
<p>“Ahhh… Yeah. I can…” Bad turned around, chasing his own wings. After a moment, he flexed his shoulder blades, and the set of wings shuddered once, then disintegrated. </p>
<p>Dream smiled.</p>
<p>“Does it hurt?” He asked.</p>
<p>Bad flinched, about to shrug, but shook his head instead. Obviously a lie.</p>
<p>“Just takes some getting used to! You don’t want people to fly on the SMP?” He wondered goodnaturedly.</p>
<p>The other casted him a glance. He stared down at an ender eye, the first one on the server. </p>
<p>“No. Anyone with wings or the ability to fly will have to get rid of them,” He spoke.</p>
<p>The demon’s cheeks puffed out. </p>
<p>“What about… tridents?”</p>
<p>Dream shrugged, “I can’t really stop Drowned from spawning. I <i>can</i> stop people from going to The End, though.”</p>
<p>Bad giggled.</p>
<p>“And how are you gonna do <i>that</i>?”</p>
<p>A figure floating in the distance, the only one allowed to be, caught the sun on the edge of it’s cloak, giving it a silhouette. </p>
<p>“I won’t need to do much.”</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>“You need me to <i>what</i>?” Tubbo asked, appalled. </p>
<p>“It’s mandatory. It’s not that big of a deal, Tubbo.”</p>
<p>See, Tubbo is part bee. This causes him to have antennae, bad vision, partial cold-blood, an affinity for honey, and a set of translucent wings. </p>
<p>Right now, they fluttered with anxiety. </p>
<p>“But that- that’ll hurt.”</p>
<p>Dream tilted his head and shrugged, arguing, “I mean, <i>temporarily</i>.”</p>
<p>“Well, actually, getting rid of them might have some long-term consequences, like-”</p>
<p>“<i>Tubbo</i>,” He interjected, raising his voice, “It’s either the wings, or you don’t get in.” </p>
<p>After a second of terrifying silence, Tubbo swallowed.</p>
<p>“How would you do it?” He mumbled.</p>
<p>The elder creature relaxed slightly, knowing he’d won. </p>
<p>“Sword. Axe, maybe. Whatever gets them off.”</p>
<p>“Could you, like, cauterize them? With fire or something?” Tubbo offered.</p>
<p>Dream contemplated. </p>
<p>“After I cut them off.”</p>
<p>This compromise seemed enough for Tubbo. They shrugged off their oversized shirt, stretching their wings as open as possible. </p>
<p>He didn’t scream. He had to sew the holes in his shirt. Even after all these years, the burning scars haven't faded.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Quackity laughed. </p>
<p>“But seriously, this is so cool of you, Dream,” He said.</p>
<p>“It’s no problem, but there is one thing you should know,” The creature replied.</p>
<p>“Hmm?”</p>
<p>Dream circled the smaller, sizing him up. His eyes focused on the set of pale yellow wings protruding from his back.</p>
<p>“People aren’t allowed to fly here.”</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah,” Quackity nodded with a smile, folding his wings in, “I can manage that.”</p>
<p>“No, Quackity.”</p>
<p>Dream lost his friendly composition.</p>
<p>“There can’t even be a chance.”</p>
<p>Quackity’s grin fell in an instant. </p>
<p>“What, am I- Am I not allowed in?” He asked, his voice increasing in volume.</p>
<p>“You can come in,” Dream assured him, “But you can’t have the wings.”</p>
<p>“That’s- that’s <i>f-cking insane</i>,” He replied.</p>
<p>“Tubbo did it,” Dream said.</p>
<p>The other faltered. Tubbo? His anger fell into disappointed pity. Of course Tubbo did it. Tommy’s here, they’d give any part of themself to be beside him. </p>
<p>And now Big Q feels bad.</p>
<p>“You cut off the kid’s wings?” He strained out.</p>
<p>“Flying isn’t allowed,” The creature replied simply.</p>
<p>Quackity let out a shivering breath. Can’t go back now, and he can’t bear to leave Tubbo there alone, either.</p>
<p>“Alright. Do- D-do it quick. <i>And</i> I get a regen potion.”</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>“It’s nice to have you here, Phil,” Dream said, his voice amicable.</p>
<p>The older man laughed in his usual way, the corners of his eyes wrinkling. He seemed more weathered since the 16th, though it’s only been a day.</p>
<p>“Yes, yes, thank you for letting me come here and run your lore for you,” He chuckled.</p>
<p>“Hah, yeah, well,” Dream worked his way into the subject, straining his voice, “I gotta tell you… There’s a bit of a policy, you see?”</p>
<p>“Mm?” Phil perked up, worry tugging at the corners of his lips at the thought of breaking a server rule.</p>
<p>Dream shrugged with a small smile, calming his fears in saying, “It’s nothing too big! You just… Can’t have your wings."</p>
<p>Phil’s eyebrows furrowed. </p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“You- or, well <i>I-</i> gotta just… Take ‘em off,” Dream said.</p>
<p>The other shook his head with a disbelieving smile. </p>
<p>“I can’t just ‘take them off,’ these are real, and connected to my body, Dream,” He laughed again, now a little more scared. What he said came off as a question.</p>
<p>Dream tilted his head, silent. Phil noticed an old, glowing netherite sword in the creature’s hand. </p>
<p>“What? What are you- Cutting them off could <i>kill</i> me!” He shouted.</p>
<p>The sword flipped back and forth between hotbar and offhand.</p>
<p>“Didn’t kill Tubbo or Quackity.”</p>
<p>Phil’s eyes flashed. A strange type of anger bubbled in him, perhaps parental. It simmered quickly, cooled by the sadness of remembering what he’d done to his only biological son.</p>
<p>“It will only last a minute,” Dream said, as if tired.</p>
<p>The rage stuck in the back of the man’s throat again, causing it to sting as he spoke, “You have never gotten your wings cut off.”</p>
<p>Dream shrugged, “Maybe so, but they didn’t seem too beat up over it.”</p>
<p>Phil chose to ignore the other for the time being as he contemplated.</p>
<p>“Better decide soon, Phil,” Dream taunted, “That ban button ain’t getting any prettier.”</p>
<p>The choice was ultimately: Hope for a better next life, or live with Techno, but also the guilt of losing a child and his prized possession, his wings.</p>
<p>“<i>Fine!</i> Fine- just…”</p>
<p>He flexed his wings out, and turned to the side.</p>
<p>“F-cking… Get it over with.”</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Foolish, despite how his name suggests, isn’t really much of a fool. </p>
<p>Having wings was pretty illegal. It was never spoken, but everyone knew it. </p>
<p>How come Foolish was spared, then?</p>
<p>He may not flaunt them, and it’s not too well-known that totems have wings, but one would think <i>Dream</i> of all people would know.</p>
<p>But he didn’t.</p>
<p>Foolish knew how to keep it under wraps. He only ever used them off-stream and only for building his summer home and his other builds. He only ever told people who he knew wouldn’t go telling someone who would take them from him.</p>
<p>He wasn’t really attached to them in any way more than physical, but it’s still like asking someone to give up a leg because running is outlawed. </p>
<p>He hated the “no wings” rule. Maybe it's the totem in him, but Foolish would give anything for the people who have been de-winged to get their wings back, even giving up his own wings.</p>
<p>It always confused him why people still haven’t tried breaking the rules a bit, especially considering Dream isn’t in the best place to punish or stop anyone, being in prison. Then again, Foolish himself has never tried to break them himself.</p>
<p>Once he had run away from the pillager mansion, Foolish thought himself to be free. Every bad thing he hears from other people chips away at that idea more and more. This is the outside world, right? People aren’t only alive to gain wealth? He doesn’t think people are usually like this, he was once certain of it. </p>
<p>And every day, he blames himself more.</p>
<p>Totems themselves bring a feeling of greed to anyone they come in contact with. Foolish has been good about staying away from people, wearing a mask so the “sickness” doesn’t affect people, but he can't help but think the growing desire for power throughout the server has something to do with him. </p>
<p>Those days, he sits in his new home, and tries his best to communicate with the gods. </p>
<p>They’ve changed, too.</p>
<p>They’re always hurried, never being specific, always on the move, complaining that they don’t have enough time. </p>
<p>They’re busy, and Foolish is scared to know why.</p>
<p>He lets out a strained, disappointed breath, another day without contact with the gods. Another day where he isn’t sure what to do or who to help.</p>
<p>He pulls his beanie back over his head. Another tired sigh echoed through the building. </p>
<p>They're not listening, but they always sort of are.</p>
<p>“Just… Keep them safe, please.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>